


Sweat and Love: A Thorki Story

by highnoonrants



Series: Sweat and Love: A Thorki Story [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, No Sex, Thorki - Freeform, soon, sweat kink, takes place in a gym, was gonna be pwp BUT now there's a little plot, workout kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnoonrants/pseuds/highnoonrants
Summary: Thor is always working out, trying his best to be the most fit and sexy of everyone in the area. But one day, a young man named Loki joins his local gym and takes Thor by surprise. He can't focus on anything but this man and tries his best to impress him, both physically and mentally. What follows is lots of sweat, side glances, and hopefully lots of sex...





	Sweat and Love: A Thorki Story

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE! So this was basically meant to be a one shot about Thor and Loki spotting each other in the gym and than fucking vigorously... but I somehow just kept building their relationship up? Anyways, this is a pretty SFW entry but just know... the sex is coming and it's A LOT.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and that I wrote about our favorite brother in an okay way! If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know! 
> 
> \- @highnoonrants

Sweat dripped from his face and clung to every inch of his muscle tank as he benched his last few reps at the local gym. His chiseled muscles gleamed with sweat and veins popped as he strained his body during these last few seconds. Between his body and grunting, he definitely grew a couple of stares from a few passerbys. 

Thor was used to working out everyday, trying to keep a normal, non-God like routine going. These weights were nothing to him but if he did enough, he managed to break a sweat and feel the burn a bit in his legs. It helped pass the time and also kept him in shape while living on Earth. No monsters equals zero physical activity. But while going to the gym most of the days, Thor managed to consume quite a bit of media. He’d read a few books, watched a couple films but most importantly, binged podcasts. Listening to people talk in his ears about human life was amusing beyond words to him. 

But this day at the gym was different. Thor knew almost every single person who attended this gym since he was here almost every day, so it was a surprise to see someone new walk through the front doors. More so someone new that was hot. Like really hot.

Men rarely caught Thor’s attention. He would go on dates and sleep around but he had yet to see a man that practically made him cum his pants based on his looks alone. The man he saw was slim but muscular, like a twunk heavier on the hunk side. His hair black, not too short but not too long either. Seeing him at different angles revealed cheekbones and a jaw that could cut someone. 

Thor was struck in awe as this beautiful man filled out paperwork at the front desk. He was right, whoever this is was new. Also whoever this was had caught him staring. Thor immediately looked around trying to make himself look natural. He looked back up to see the man was gone. Thor glanced around the gym to see if he could spot the man but no luck. Thor figured he would be back so he headed to the showers. He was rock hard and needed to let out some frustration.

Thor took off his shorts and sweat covered muscle tank and threw them both in the corner of the shower. He hung his towel over the shower curtain and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature. As soon as he was comfortable with it he grabbed his now throbbing, hard cock and gently rubbed the shaft from the base to the tip. Thor let out a moan at this action. Whoever this new man was had certainly messed with Thor and they hadn’t even spoken to each other yet. Thor could only imagine hearing the man’s voice up close and what it would do to him.

“Hmmm…”, Thor thought to himself. He started stroking his cock faster now, the images of ‘him’ replaying in his head. Thor started to twitch. His face falling into a relaxed state of pleasure. He jerked his cock back and forth, his movements getting faster and faster while he pushed himself back against the shower wall. Thor could hear talking outside the curtains and tried his best to keep his session at a low. With a few more strokes Thor found his sweet release and shot come all over the wall opposite him. He moaned loudly for a second, his pleasure getting the better of him.  
“Phew! Wow… okay.”, Thor said to himself. That was the best come he had ever had. What was it with this man? For all Thor knew, this man could be a total asshole and here he was jerking his cock off to his face and remarkable features… that sexy jawline-“Snap out it!”, Thor thought to himself. He needed to get himself in order before heading back out into the crowd of people. What if he saw that man again? He needed to be ready to play the cool card. 

Thor grabbed put on a towel and went to his locker to grab his basketball shorts and shirt to change into. After getting all of his belongings together, he started to head out only to bump into the man… the beautiful, mysterious man. 

“Oh, pardon me, I’m so sorry.”, the man said. “No problem!! Uhhh… It’s my fault anyway, haha! Errr… I’m Thor! Haven’t seen you around here. Nice to meet you!”, Thor responded, his hand reached out. Mystery man took his hand and shook it. “Hi, I’m Loki! I’m new to town which is probably why you haven’t seen me. I decided I should probably try my best to keep up the ol’ gym routine while I job hunt around here.”, Loki said with a chuckle and smile. 

Thor’s mind drifted off, echoing the name ‘Loki’ in his head a million times. Oh shit. He hadn’t responded. This man, named Loki, was waiting for a response. “Uhh, yeah. Me too. I mean, the gym routine while I wait on work stuff, hehe.”, Thor said with a slight blush to his cheeks. “Well it was a pleasure meeting you Thor! I hope to see you around again. It’d be nice to know someone around here.”, Loki replied with a smile and nod. He walked out. 

Thor’s gaze followed Loki behind him but soon found himself doing this and directed his eyes forward. A huge smile plastered Thor’s face. He had actually talked to the hot guy from earlier and learned that said hot guy was named Loki. What a beautiful name, Thor thought to himself. Loki. It rolled right off the tongue. 

\---------------

[one week later]

Thor had found himself going to the gym every single day after his encounter of the beautiful and handsome Loki. He had hoped to bump into him. First day he went in the afternoon, after work hours, and changed it everyday. Going from morning to night to midday. No luck. Thor must’ve seemed crazy to the staff but his body had thanked him. Normally he would at least hook up with one of the men in the showers if he worked out this month but he couldn’t get Loki off of his mind. Every night he jerked himself off replaying their little interaction with each other.

Days started to blend together but Thor kept up his gym routine. Every single day. And finally a week later it paid off. Thor was in the middle of his 10 mile run on the treadmill, sweat making his top cling to his muscular chest and back, when his eye caught him walking through the door. 

Loki was at the front desk, swiping his membership card, wearing some pretty small shorts, which seemed that they were made for running, and a sleeveless shirt. His cheekbones were extra prominent in the lighting by the front desk and his arms were so defined. Thor couldn’t take his eyes off of him… so much so that he lost his balance running and fell knees first on the treadmill, causing a loud bang, his hand thankfully pulling the emergency cord as he slid to the edge of the machine.

For someone who was trying to low-key get Loki to notice him, this was not working out in his favor. Loki noticed immediately, saw it was Thor, and started running over to make sure he was okay. Thor had noticed him coming his way and wanted to cry but also jump for joy. This was not how any of his fantasies went through his head but also Loki was coming to check up on him. He had somehow managed to grab the attention of the most beautiful man he had ever seen and it had only cost him his knees.

“Oh my! Are you okay, Thor?!”, Loki asked. “You… you remember my name??- I mean yes! Yes! I’m much too powerful even on my knees.”, Thor responded, his face cringing as he processes what just left his mouth. “Glad you’re okay than! Let me help you up.”, Loki said as he reached down to help Thor up to his feet. In doing so Loki noticed Thor’s muscles flex as he was getting up, his tank clinging on to all of his perfectly toned muscles. 

“Uhhh yes, anyways, I’m glad you were here to save me from this beast of a machine. Also I’m happy to see you again!”, Thor said, a smile slowly growing on his face. Silence sat between the two as they both didn’t have any words at the sight of one another, only a smirk and a smile. “So how is jub hunting going for you?”, Thor asked. “It’s… going. I’m finding it kind of hard to find any college near here looking for an english professor weirdly enough. You would think it would be easy enough especially with a masters but you would be wrong.”, Loki replied, a look of stress accompanied by a grin showing on his face.

“Hey! Why don’t we get together, maybe drinks or something? I can help you narrow down some spots to apply around town and I have quite a bit of contacts at some local colleges we can ask. I teach P.E. at our local high school, so once in the school system around here, you kind of get to know everyone.”, Thor said. 

“Are you sure? I would absolutely love that! I also have my own little bar in my apartment if you would like to come over this week? I can make us drinks and dinner and than we can get down to business… with college stuff.”, Loki said, his face turning a shade of red. Thor’s face was shining like a star. He was so nervous to ask Loki out that he could barely get the words out, let alone have Loki be just as excited about the idea as him. “Sounds like the best evening! Let me give you my number so we can figure it out.”, Thor said as he grabbed a business card from his wallet and a pen, writing down his number for the beautiful and sexy Loki. 

Loki took the card from him and slipped it into his wallet for safe keeping. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll text you later tonight.”, Loki said. Both gave each other looks of lust, both praying and hoping that this would all go to plan.

\----------------------------------

 

[seven hours later]

Thor has just gotten out of the shower when he heard his phone ding in the kitchen. He had patiently waited for when Loki would eventually text him, each minute with no response making his nerves go high and his self esteem go low. But Thor hoped that the ding he heard was what he had been waiting for. He rushed from the shower, only in his boxer briefs, to the kitchen. Grabbing his phone, Thor was giddy with excitement and estatic to see that it was from a number he had never seen before… Loki’s. 

Loki’s text read, “Hey Thor! It’s your gym pal, Loki. Was wondering if this Friday night (around seven-ish) was good with you? I’m already thinking about the meal and drinks I want to make, haha! Let me know!”

Thor couldn’t stop smiling. He tried to wait a little bit longer to reply but couldn’t stop himself.

“7-ish sounds perfect! I look forward to it! Also let me know if you would like me to bring anything else over? Oh and where do you live again?”, Thor typed out. He read it over a few times. He wanted it to seem casual and mature but fun. Before he could overthink it even more, he had hit send. Both of their hearts fluttered with joy. 

Friday night could be the very start of something beautiful.

\-----------------------------------

Friday night finally rolled around as Thor was getting ready to head over to Loki’s place. Thor wasn’t sure if he should dress up or dress casual. It felt like a date but the two had just made plans for dinner, drinks, and helping Loki find a job, apparently? This last bit is what made Thor weary of everything. 

“Fine.” Thor thought to himself. He reached into his closet and grabbed his black jeans and maroon colored long sleeve along with his black boots and boxer briefs. A deadly combo he hoped. He felt like the long sleeve really clung to his muscles and that the boxer briefs were a safe play incase something other than dinner and job hunting went down. Thor usually would go commando but figured he would need some suppression on his cock, seeing as he has yet to see Loki and not have a boner.

Thor showered, got dressed, splashes some cologne on his wrists and started his way towards Loki’s place. He was curious. Would Loki’s place look more like the typical bachelor pad or a bit more… adult? Loki was an english professor with a masters. Thor texted Loki that he was on his way after stopping by the local liquor store to grab his favorite bottle of chardonnay. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Halfway through making dinner! See you soon!”, Loki replied. 

They both were opposite places but a smile fell upon both of their faces at the exact same time.


End file.
